


Stallions That They Mate

by witchesmortuary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A wonderful almost 2k of Zelda Spellman Smut, F/F, PWP, strap on, takes place during the Hare Moon episode, zelda is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Zelda and Reader have a bit of fun after the Hare Moon ceremony.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Stallions That They Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourlipsarered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlipsarered/gifts).



> Welcome back to another episode of ``I don't know what this is but I am certainly not sorry.´´1950 words of pure porn. I honestly just love that white dress from the hare moon episode. It is one of my favorites.  
> I will be getting back to writing Angst soon. I am currently writing quite a few things with Spellwell & Madam Spellman. Maybe I'll finish that next.
> 
> The Title is kindly taken from The Song of Purple Summer. IF you catch that innuendo, I'll give you a cookie. ;)

You are watching Zelda get ready in the morning with a soft smile. She has an almost glowing sensation around her and when she puts on her white dress she locks eyes with you. "Stop staring and get ready, will you? We can't be late." she says and you know she wants her voice to sound a little harsher than it is as she blushes under your gaze so you chuckle.

As you rise from the bed and walk over to her, she is putting on the belt. You brush her hair to the side and admire your handiwork, her neck littered with bite marks. Her breath hitches slightly when you trace a big one with your index finger. "You look beautiful in white." you whisper in her ear, press a kiss just behind it, and then separate from her so you can get ready as well.

Zelda shudders and licks her lips, her eyes following you from the mirror. You walk into the bathroom with your suit on a wire hanger and the last thing you see, are Zelda's red cheeks and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

* * *

During the ceremony, your eyes rarely leave her. The dress hugs her body perfectly, you can see she was able to hide the marks and smirk. You have noticed her staring at you several times and when your eyes lock you wink at her and watch as her cheeks flush a beautiful scarlet.

You love the effect you have on her. The way she blushes and shivers underneath your touch, her breath hitching and how she is fidgeting when you brush your fingers over her waist.

When the ceremony ends Zelda gives the students the go-ahead to stray to the woods before you all start the night part of the ceremony. Zelda smiles at you from her spot next to Hilda as you lean against a tree, your arms crossed. You point your head towards your left side and Zelda raises an eyebrow so you roll your eyes, uncross your arms and walk into the direction and you know Zelda is following shortly after because you can feel her magic buzzing around you, trying to reach out to yours subconsciously.

You quickly disappear behind a tree because you want to catch her off guard. When you see her white dress, you come around and grab her by her waist, your arms wrapped around her torso tightly. The High Priestess squeaks in surprise and grabs your arms before relaxing, her breathing still quick. "Stop doing that!" she slaps your arm gently as she chuckles and you grin as you loosen one arm to brush her hair to the side.

"Mhh?" you nuzzle against her ear and can feel her breath hitching. Her fingers grip the sleeves of your blazer and you chuckle lowly and you don't miss the goosebumps forming on her skin. "Does my High Priestess wish me to stop?" you ask lowly and the only thing you earn is another gasp. Your fingers brush down her arm, your nails scraping gently over the skin and leaving three thin red lines.

Zelda leans back against you, her eyes are closed. "The Children we can't-" she protests but doesn't move.

You nibble gently at her neck and hum. "They won't find us. We'll make it quick. I've wanted to fuck you all morning." you whisper lowly and Zelda whimpers again, her knees become weak under your ministrations on her neck.

She quickly turns around and kisses you hard, her hand comes up to your cheek as she pushes her tongue into your mouth. You moan and wrap an arm around her waist to pull her close. Her other arm wraps around your neck and you chuckle before pressing her against the nearest tree, a moan slipping from her lips. Your arm wanders down her body, squeezing her breasts before sliding down her torso to push up the dress.

Zelda bites her lip and bites back a moan as you kiss your way down her neck and suckle on a sensitive spot. You brush your hands over her thighs and cup her backside which earns you a gasp and Zelda pulls you even closer. The High Priestess wraps a leg around your waist and one of your hands falls back to her thigh. You nibble on her earlobe before whispering: ``You have the choice. My fingers or the strap.´´

Zelda‘s eyes widen and she whimpers. ``Oh for Lilith‘s Sake you are a tease.´´ she mumbles and you trace circles with your nails over her thigh which earns you a light giggle. Zelda cups your cheeks and pulls you close. She takes a deep breath before saying: ``The Strap.´´

You grin at her and crash your lips against her, mumbling a Latin incantation in between breaths. You unbutton your trousers and before you can react, Zelda sinks to her knees and pulls your pants low. Her dress bellows underneath her and you faintly see the ends getting dirty but you couldn’t care less right as you hum and brush through her hair. "Didn't you say something about the children?" you ask and watch her as she wraps her hand around the dildo, her hand beginning to pump slowly.

Zelda looks up at you with a wicked grin before she whispers a Latin incantation as well that makes you gasp out loud and prop a hand against the tree. You can feel the pumping of her hand around the dildo and you press your fist against your mouth before looking down. "My..someone did a little research.." you chuckle and watch her as her green eyes look up at you as she takes the dildo into her mouth. You breathe deeply as she starts moving her head without breaking eye contact.

You definitely need to ask her for that spell, you think as you brush through her hair and bite your lip to keep in the moan. "You're such a good girl. You're doing so well."

Zelda's eyes water a little as she takes the toy deeper, her hand splaying over your thighs. Her head bobs enthusiastically and you murmur encouragement and bury your fingers in her hair.

One last time Zelda takes the toy in deep, down her throat, before she pulls away, a little spit running down her chin and looks up at you, her hand working the dildo lazily. You smirk and wipe away the spit. "You are so diligent with both your mouth and your mind aren't you, my sweet? Spending your time looking up spells for your pleasure as well as mine." you say and grin.

Zelda nods, her hand continually pumping. ”I thought you might enjoy the...enhancement.” she says with a grin and you chuckle.

You watch her when she licks her lips, her eyes flicking from the toy in her hand to you. "Do you want to continue?" you ask softly and earn an enthusiastic nod. "Alright Darling, be a good girl and open your mouth."

Zelda shifts a little before complying and you guide the toy into her mouth, a gasp coming from your lips as you feel her tongue. The High Priestess takes it deeper before she can swallow around the toy and you hum. "Such a good girl. You're taking my cock so well."

Zelda bathes in the praise, her eyes tear up a little and her hands lay on your ass as she moves her head. You pant a little louder, trying hard not to moan loud and before Zelda can react, you scramble for her hands, pulling her up and crash your lips against hers. She wraps her arms around your neck. You pull her skirt up, bunching the front so you can tease her over her lace slip with your middle and ring finger. The redhead gasps and throws her head back. "P-Please." she whimpers. 

You smirk and hoist her up, your hands gripping her thighs tightly. "I need you to be quiet now baby girl. We've already been loud enough." you whisper in her ear and she bites her lip before nodding. Her hand scrambles to her panties to push them aside and you chuckle. "I've got you quite aroused haven't I?" you ask and stroke her folds, Zelda's head falls against your shoulder and she moans into your shoulder. 

You line up the toy and thrust in, pushing the woman in your arms into the tree and both of you moan. You wait for a few seconds so Zelda can adjust to the length and when she gives you the go-ahead by nodding, you start thrusting fast and deep.

Zelda moans into your shoulder. "F-Fuck Yes. Oh my Lilith (Y/N)! Please fuck me harder. Faster." she whispers into your ear between moans and you moan into her neck as you thrust, her words encouraging you. You thrust deeper, your hands gripping her thighs tighter and you are sure to leave small half-moon formed marks.

Zelda muffles her moans as she comes closer to the edge. "O-OH I am so close" she whimpers and fists her hands into your blazer as she tries to move with the thrusts. Zelda gasps before scrambling to push your blazer slightly off your shoulder to bite where your shoulder meets your neck. You growl against her neck, determined to make her cum hard around your strap. 

You pound into her, almost ramming her into the tree and she whimpers loud into your shoulder. "Are you close baby? I know I am." you rasp and Zelda moans at your words before nodding quickly, not able to get a word out. "Do you want to cum?"

Zelda moans before nodding again. "Y-Yes please." she whispers. She is collecting her thoughts and leans close to your ear. "Cum for me (Y/N). You feel so good inside me. Your cock fills me up so good."

You moan into her neck and pound into her, pushing her into the tree.

Zelda and you almost cum at the same time. The High Priestess squeezes around the toy and moans loud into your shoulder as she cums and the feeling of her squeezing the toy makes you cum hard, you halt inside of her and Zelda moves slowly, riding her orgasm out. Zelda places a kiss behind your ear and slowly lifts herself and looks at you with a lazy and almost fuck drunk smile. You smirk and kiss her softly.

You vanish the toy with a wave of your hand which earns you a disappointed whimper and her legs wrap around you tighter. "The Children are waiting." you whisper in her ear and Zelda loosens her legs and you ease her down gently. She fixes her slip and dress before she leans against the tree and bites her lip as she watches you rearrange your clothing before kissing you almost forcefully. You wrap an arm around her waist and the other hand lays on her cheek and you mumble a Latin incantation to fix her makeup and she separates and looks at you through hooded eyes.

"Are you sure we can't just go home? I want to eat you out." she says with a cheeky grin and waves her hand so your makeup is fixed as well.

You chuckle and kiss her forehead. "Thank you but no we can't. Come on they'll be looking for us soon. We can have all the fun you want later." you say and tip her nose gently and then take her hand so you can walk back together. Zelda’s nose scrunches up slightly and presses a kiss on your cheek before you both arrive on the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the suit here: https://bit.ly/32vURHV
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


End file.
